1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a portable multi-purpose rack system for use thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Part
Today's exercise equipment is much more advanced than the equipment used in the past. For example, many exercise machines contain display screens which display a certain program and various functions of both the machine and the person using the machine. These displays are often digital or three dimensional type screens and indicate the amount of calories burned, the time spent on the machine, the speed and/or power used within the machine as well as giving a profile of the level of difficulty of the workout. As a result it is necessary for the user of these modern exercise machines to view the display screen so they can personally self-monitor their workout and examine the functions being performed and their performance as well.
However, it is not necessary for the user of the machine to continuously watch the display. Typically, the display is viewed by the user periodically so as to make sure that the user's performance has not declined or the time for using the machine has finished. These displays are typically mounted on a flat surface which have various digital and LED readouts. The surface is often mounted on an incline to give the user a proper line of vision to the display readout.
In order to make the exercise being performed, either feel shorter or be more productive, users of exercise equipment often read books or review materials, listen to music, conduct work and even write while exercising on these machines. Therefore, the users of exercise equipment often hold a book, paper or pad, or if the user wants to listen to music, a portable compact disc player or walkman type miniature radio or cassette player. Sometimes, however, users place their books, magazines or papers on the display screen and hold it in position with their hands. However, most modern pieces of exercise equipment have handles for the user to grip in order to stabilize the users position. If the user is to hold a book or radio (for example) with one hand then he or she can only grip one of the handles on the exercise machine. A problem with users of the equipment reading books or listening to music is that the user still cannot grip the handles with both hands and read at the same time. The result being that the user of the exercise machine cannot properly balance themselves while reading a book or magazine. The present invention, however, enables the user to read while keeping both hands on the exercise machine thereby maintaining stability and balance.
There exist devices which may hold books or other materials on certain types of exercise equipment. However, these devices are often cumbersome, are not portable and must be fixed to the exercise equipment by either bolting or clamping on the equipment. Furthermore, people often take racks which are used on stationary bicycles and gerryrig them so they may be used on modern types of exercise equipment.
On the contrary, the portable multi-purpose rack for use with exercise equipment according to this invention, creates a novel system for reading, while using modern advanced exercise equipment, or writing or listening to music while offering the user a sufficient place to put it's cassette player, radio, walkman or portable CD player.